The Internet has made a wide variety of information available to various types of users. For example, using a search engine, end users can physically enter search terms and retrieve information that is relevant to them. Other types of users, such as business users, can use the Internet to target market individuals by, for example, having ads displayed in a browser window, where such ads are relevant to search terms that the individual may have entered. For example, if an individual enters the search term “ski resort”, then some business models may display, in connection with the search results, ads that pertain to ski resorts or perhaps travel agencies.
Yet, the user experience is not all that it could be and efforts continue to enhance it.